


Vivid Dream

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Filler, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Surprise Ending, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: Jack wakes up soaked in sweat, wet dreams take him over and he tries so hard to distract himself with work and gaming. He can't escape his thoughts, replaying the dream in his head...it was so vivid. Why did he have this dream?  It was beyond him....beyond me.





	Vivid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I kinda fucked up on the prompt a little: it was supposed to be Jack having the wet dreams for a while now and becoming distant…once I realized I fucked up…it was too late to re do it lol….if the one who requested this prompt (@tardisandwings), wants me to re do it…I can, let me know. I’m really happy with how this turned out so I wanna post it anyway…..ya hope its not too bad lol.

Jack jolts up in bed, soaked in sweat. His heart was racing and his erection had grown 10x the usual size. He tried to shake the wet dreams from his mind but they were going to be stuck there a while, he was sure of it.

            He hopped into the shower and tried to focus on other things he had to do today. He had work to do and a game session with the guys. He was going to play a round of GMOD with Bob, Wade and…..Mark……

            “Fuck.” Jack hung his head in frustration, as the water beat against the back of his head.

                He would normally have wet dreams about women and the occasional celebrity wet dream too of course. This was the first time he had ever had a wet dream about Mark, a wet dream so vivid. The last few nights he was having similar dreams but the person he dreamt of had no face, there was no indication of who or what it was or what it represented. It was so clear last night that it **was** Mark.

            He closed his eyes, hoping to hide from further embarrassment, even though the only one there was him. He just couldn’t come to terms with this at all and he didn’t know why it would be Mark, of all people. He wasn’t even into men, what did this all even mean?! It didn’t make sense…. As quickly as he tried to hide from his thoughts, the quicker they took over him.

 

                _“God Mark, I’ve been dying to kiss you since we met.” He groans, following a deep kiss from Mark._

_“So have I.” Mark pulls him in close, “you drive me crazy every time I see you…every time I hear you.”_

_They make out passionately, Jack feels Mark undress him. Unbuttoning his shirt, Mark kisses down his neck and chest. He crouches down in front of him, trailing his kisses along down to his abdomen. He would circle Jacks’ navel with touches of his soft lips._

_“Mark….” Jack blushes a bright pink, looking down at him._

_“Awww is someone shy?” He bites his lip, undoing Jacks’ jeans._

_Jacks’ heart starts racing, he can’t believe it. He watches Mark pull at his zipper with his teeth, while he looks up at Jack with innocent eyes. He wants to watch Jacks’ expressions, wants to hear the sounds escape him._

Jack opens his eyes, he takes a deep sigh. “The fuck….?”

His thoughts are gone for now, as he washes up and he has work on the brain. Once done in the shower he dries off and gets dressed. He has to go to the office for a meeting today, luckily there was no normal shift. He wanted to take this time to catch up with the guys and have a good time. Work has been swamping him lately and he needed this break.

He’s wracking his brain over the meeting and this project he has due later in the week. His whole car ride to work, was full of work and procrastination. Once he pulls into the parking lot of work, he had forgotten about the dream, about Mark.

“Here goes nothing.” He grabs his briefcase, stepping out of the car. He takes a deep sigh again, nervous about this meeting. He was just hoping it would be over quick so he can go home.

He enters into work and into the meeting room, luckily he was right on time and had no stresses of being late on his mind… this helped him feel better.

“Okay, everyone take a seat. This meeting is just a presentation by a potential partner.” The boss of the company stood at the end of the long table. “You can take notes if you but this is really just an informational meeting. You should pay even a little attention, there will be free desserts after if that helps keep anyone interested.” He laughs.

Jack took a seat near the exit, he wasn’t hiding the fact he was tired and already ready to go. His boss shot a smile to him, coming over with a coffee in hand.

“Here kiddo, you look like you need this.” He holds it out to him.                    

“Black?”

“You know it.”

“Thank you.” Jack takes the coffee from him, nodding.

The meeting went underway and Jack continued to enjoy his coffee. He would occasionally zone in and out with so much on his mind, work, school, family stuff. He was contemplating how he would tell his parents he hasn’t introduced a woman to them, let alone gotten married yet. They have been out of country for 3 years and they have not spoken much. _When they return they will likely be disappointed, they don’t see though how much more important work is to me though. Love can wait, my career cannot._

He grabbed a Danish from the tray on the table, to snack on during the meeting. He sighed deeply, worrying about how right his parents likely were but time told all…right? He was in no rush, they shouldn’t be either. He zoned out, thinking about how boring this meeting was, he was hoping his boss would just hire them or let them go…he never understood why he needed their help?

 

_Mark holds tight to Jacks’ hips, tugging at his jeans. Jack tensed up just watching Mark slowly ease them down, exposing his boxers and very large erection._

_“Oops.” Jack giggled with his hands up to his face, to hide his shame._

_“Seems you’re eager for me.” Mark palmed Jacks’ dick outside the fabric._

_“Mmm.” He let out a little moany sigh._

_Mark pulled Jacks’ dick from his boxers, making them both red in the face now. “Wow.” He gawked at his size._

_“What?” He batted his lashes, playing coy._

_“You’re so big.” Mark spoke softly, almost a whisper. He took Jacks’ dick in hand, slowly stroking him up and down._

_“Mmmm.”_

_“Want me to suck you off?” Mark bites his lip._

_“Yes please.” He moaned more with Marks’ tighter grip._

_Mark takes Jack in his mouth, sucking on the head._

_“Fuck…” Jack clenched his teeth over the sensitivity of his head._

_Mark sucks him off, quickly picking up speed from the start. He lets out his own little sounds that turn Jack on even more._

_“Mmmmm yes.” Jack inhaled sharply, moaning more._

_Mark sucks harder and faster, he already had Jacks’ tiny body twitching._

_“Faster Mark!” He choked out his words. He ran his fingers through Marks’ hair, he was so tempted to tug on it._

The bosses voice startled jack, he sat up quickly.

“Okay, so that’s the end of the meeting. I need those paying attention to fill out this little questionnaire, it’s honestly 3 questions.” He was passing the sheets out and he stops to look at Jack.

“Thanks.” Jack took the paper and a pen from him.

He tilted his head to look at Jack, “you look fucked up kiddo?! You alright to drive home?”

“Yes. I’m just overwhelmed with stuff.”

“Okay, take this break to rest up.”

Jack filled out the form, with little knowledge of what just even happened, he was lost again in his thoughts he couldn’t escape. He was praying no one would notice his raging boner through his suit pants. He then remembered what his one coworker told him: “Flex a muscle in your body for 60 seconds, it will help you tame the beast.” He wasn’t sure if it actually worked but it would save him from embarrassment.

He tried it out and to his surprise the blood pumping in his dick had subsided and he felt it was easier for him to rise. He stood up, grabbing a few muffins for the road.

“Good stock up on food and you better be sleeping.” The boss scorned, taking the paper and pen from Jack.

“Thanks, I will. See you later.” He nodded, throwing out his empty coffee cup.

Jack got back outside and climbed into the car. He then realized he had some annoying documents to fill out for the government and bills to pay. He was always wracking his brain over stuff and it stressed him out. The ride home was tough, he was thinking about his cheque book and his copious amounts of scanning and printing and handwritten papers.

Once reaching home, he took a deep sigh again. His boss was right, he needed to sleep. The day was midway and it was too soon for a nap, he also had to meet the guys on Skype in half an hour. He thought he would make himself a quick lunch and meet them online.

He was prepping a meal for himself, washing and chopping and cooking. He then remembered he needed to go grocery shopping. He really wished he had a roommate or someone hired to do his errands….or a girlfriend, as his parents were hoping for.

 

_Mark sucked faster, he took Jacks’ balls in his hand and massaged them firmly with his warm hands._

_“Fuckkk!” Jack cried out, curling his toes so tight in his shoes. He tugged hard on Marks’ hair, helping him by thrusting further into his mouth._

_“Ffffcckk” Mark let out moans, dripping saliva from his chin as he gagged on Jacks dick. He took a firmer grip on his balls and squeezed._

_“Oh my god…Mark I wanna cum!” He throws his head back, tugging harder on Marks’ hair._

_Mark giggled, sucking harder and gagging more. He was so hard himself, he was ready to burst as well._

_“Yes yes yes yes yes!!!” Jack let out funny little sounds as he came. His body shook like a leaf and he made the cutest faces._

_Mark swallowed his cum, before slowly pulling Jack out of his mouth. He looked up at Jack, who had his face completely covered._

_“Awww Jack.” Mark stood up. He pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him. He gulped feeling Jacks bare dick press against the crotch of his pants._

_“You’re good.” He said muffled into Marks’ shirt._

_“You’ve seen nothing.” He laughs, he pulls Jacks hands from his face. They kiss deeply, “I wanna fuck you.”_

_“You wha-“_

                Jacks’ phone rang, he leaned over and Marks’ named popped up on the screen. He stared at it wide eyed, he plated his food and just watched it vibrate upon the counter. He couldn’t answer it.

            He went to the table with his food and a bottle of beer. He sat down and began to eat, he was just praying Mark wasn’t some kind of psychic and could see Jack ignoring the call. He ate silently, chugging back the bottle of beer. He was hoping it would help him escape these thoughts, he had a game session to do soon. He couldn’t deal with this now…

            His phone rang again, it wasn’t like Mark to call again. He got up quickly from the table, clearing his throat. He reached for the phone and realized it wasn’t Mark this time, it was Bob. He answered the phone nervously.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey Jack.”

            “Hey Bob…”

            “Mark tried to call you, are you still down to game?”

            “Oh sorry, I was just having lunch. I just got back from a work meeting.”

            “No rush.”

            “Alright, talk soon.” Jack hung up the phone.

            He returned to his food and finished off his beer. He put his dishes in the sink and the empty bottle in the recycling bin by the door. He took a deep sigh and so far so good on his crazy thoughts of Mark.

            He goes into his office and to his computer, he turns it on. He hears his phone make a text tone so he quickly went to fetch it. He checked out his messages, 3 of them from Mark. He couldn’t bring himself to look at them…not in this state he was in.

            He gets onto Skype and right away he was brought into a Skype call with Bob and Wade, there was no Mark.

            J: Hey guys, where’s Mark?

            B: He had to go to the bathroom.

            W: How was your meeting?

            J: It was okay, I got free muffins.

           

            Mark joined the chat.

 

            M: Hey guys!”

            W: Hey Mark.

            B: Muffins are good Jack, as long as they aren’t raisin.

            J: Raisin is good.

            M: Did you get my texts Jack?

            J: Uh..no I haven’t checked my phone yet. I was having lunch.

            M: Oh that’s why you didn’t answer my call?

            B: He answered **my** call.

            _Fucking Bob…way to throw me under the bus._

 

M: Well that’s nice of you then Jack haha. Fucking jerk!

            J: Sorry!

            W: Let’s get down to the game?

            B: Sure, everyone ready?

            J/M: Yes.

            B: Actually wait…..

            Everyone just hung tight until they got the go ahead to start their game.

 

            Bob private messages Mark on Skype:

            B: Hey Mark….

            M: Yes? What’s wrong?

            B: Did something happen between you and Jack?

            M: No why?

            B: Jack has just been acting strange all day, like he would never ignore your texts or calls and that man is always near his phone. I just assumed you two had a falling out, I don’t want to make you two play a game with us, if you two aren’t okay.

            M: No really we are fine…..I mean I think we are. :/.

            B: Maybe he’s just stressed about work or family stuff….

            M: Ya, that’s probably it. I swear I don’t recall doing anything to upset him or anything…

            B: Let’s hope not >_> heh….

           

            They return to the chat and agree to get the game underway, they decide on GMOD. Jack tries to get more comfortable but it was so awkward for him. Mark tried to get Jack more comfortable in the game and more involved. He was starting to worry about Jack.

            Jacks’ head was going to explode, he didn’t want to come across as so awkward but he was awful at keeping secrets or keeping things in, when he was dying to get them off his chest. He grabbed another beer during the game, it was helping him loosen up. He couldn’t do it sober, not with Mark here.

               

_“You heard me…I want to fuck you.” Mark repeated, kissing Jack pulling on his lip with his teeth._

_“Mmm hehehe okay fuck me.” Jack giggled uncontrollably. He undid Marks’ pants noticing a precum stain already soaked through his boxers._

_“What? Sucking you off turned me on, quite a bit.”_

_Jack took Marks dick out of his boxers, jerking him off as they continued to make out. “I can’t believe how much I turn you on.” He teased him with his words, hoping to make Mark weak. He was a hard man to crack, he wanted to so bad though…see the infamous Mark Fischbach weak in the knees._

_“It’s those faces you make and don’t get me started on those sounds, you’re so innocent and helpless…..it makes me want to ravage you.” Mark growled in a sexually aggressive tone._

_“Mark!” Jack blushed again. ‘Dammit! I can’t even crack him with my words, he makes me melt though….he could easily turn me to putty in his hands.’_

_Jack got Marks’ pants fully off, he held tighter to his dick as he jerked him off._

_Mark spun Jack around so he faced away from him. He pulled Jack up closed, pulling his boxers down._

_Jack let out a little whimper as he became fully naked, standing before Mark._

_He pressed his dick against Jacks’ skin, he bent him over and teased his hole with the tip of his dick. ‘Ok….there’s no lube, there’s no time in dreams to use lube…it’s not realistic….dreams usually aren’t….lol.’_

_“Sighh….Fuck me Mark! Stop teasing me!” Jack cried pouting._

_“Oh someone is craving my dick.”_

_“Yessss!!!”_

_Mark stuck it in, groans escaped them both. Mark was so big and Jack so tight, it drove them both crazy._

_“Fuck…” Mark hissed._

_“You’re so big.” Jack cried out, reaching back to grab tight to Marks’ left hand._

_“You’re so tight, I wanna wreck you.”_

Jacks’ game performance was okay but everyone knew some shit was up. Wade just assumed it was Jacks’ beer drinking, one bottle after the other.

            B: Jack? Have you had enough to drink?

            J: Hahahahaa no! I’m fine!

            W: Are you sure?

            M: You just had two bottles, chugging them back.

            J: I had one with lunch too.

            The guys shrug it off and just assume he’s been stressed out from work or personal life, they weren’t going to pry. Part of them were right, Jack had been drinking to distract him from his hectic life but also to not upset Mark with how distant and awkward he was….to hide the fact Jack **did** ignore Marks’ calls…he just couldn’t answer at the time.

            After the game Bob called Jacks’ cellphone and they both left their computers alone, leaving a different excuse with Wade and Mark.

            B: Jack…. What’s going on with you?! This isn’t like you.

            J: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

            B: Did something happen between you and Mar-

            J: No.

            B: Are you sure, you can tell me.

            J: No, nothing happened. We. Are. Fine.

            B: Jack….

            J: okay okay okay fine…… ‘He took another drink from his beer.”

            There was a pause, the alcohol was like _“tell him”_ but part of him said _“don’t”_. He just hiccupped and decided to say something.

            J: Nothing happened between Mark and I. I’m not mad or upset with him or anything.

            B: Okay, what is it then? You aren’t acting this way with Wade and I, you also never ignore a call from Mark….or his texts.

            J: Well. I had a weird dream….about Mark.

            B: Weird how……?

             J: Don’t make me say it Bob…I’m not drunk enough for this….

            B: You had a wet dream…. _‘He whispers’_ about Mark?

            J: Yes stupid….it’s been bugging me all day, like the whole game it just plays in my head.

            B: Wow must really be vivid….you should clear the air.

            J: ARE YOU NUTS?! NO!!

 

                _Mark stretched him out already, fucking him faster. “FUCKK Jackk!!”_

_“AAAHHHHHMMMM!!” Jack cried out louder as Mark fucked him._

_“You’re so tight I could just cum now.” Mark growled, “Fill you up! Mmmmm!”_

_“Yes!! Mark cum inside me!” He closed his eyes tight, to hide from his shame again…he can’t believe he said that._

_Mark couldn’t believe it either but it revved him up even more, he fucked Jack harder going balls deep._

_“Fuck me!!!!! Fuck meee!!!” Jack’s body convulsed and he came all over the floor._

Bob hung up the phone with Jack and was gone from Skype for a while. Jack had not noticed, as he went back into the Kitchen for a third beer.   _Why did you tell Bob you fucking ditz?! WHY?!_

Jack returned to Skype to find Wade here alone. Mark had went to help his mom with the laundry and Bob went off to who knows where. So you and Wade decided to catch up some more.

            When Mark returned his tone changed. He sounded off, it was even something Jacks’ drunk ass noticed. He hoped his odd mood and drinking tonight, didn’t upset him or worry him.

           M: Hey Jack…can we talk?

            J: Sure…

           W: I’m going to go….bye guys.

           Wade left Skype and due to inactivity Bob had left as well.

           M: So, I talked to Bob…

           Jack almost dropped his beer all over the floor…..He paused, holding his breath.

           M: Jack?                                                                    

           J: Yes……..what did he say?

           M: He just told me something was wrong and that he couldn’t get anything out of you.

               _‘THAT FUCKING GUY……..I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING, YOU’RE JUST ACTING THIS WAY SO I TELL MARK…’_

            J: Oh…..well…. _‘Tell him’ ‘don’t’  ‘DO IT!’_

            J: I just had a weird dream about you…..

                _“Good god, you’ve tightened up since cumming. Fuck it hurts so good!” Mark bites his lip, fucking you faster, digging his nails into your hand._

            M: Oh? Don’t tell me I killed you and you’re in your feelings now haha.

            J: No….a….

                _“Fuck!!” You let out a yelp, you’re so weak you could hardly stand, “cum for me!!”_

            J: A wet dream……

            Mark said nothing for a million long minutes….

            M: Oh I……

            J: It’s all I’ve been thinking about all day...tbh.

                _“JACKKK!!!” Marks’ eyes rolled back and he came, filling Jacks’ hole.”_

            M: Well….Jack…..

            J: Hmm…?

           M: You wanna talk about it? Maybe….do it?


End file.
